A New World at a Bad Time
by Amb-9
Summary: Chappie 3 up! 3 girls fall into rotk while they were about to watch it at the movies. Will they help the f-ship or burden them? find out. R
1. The Movies

A New World at a Bad Time  
  
Chapter one: The Movies  
Inside her room slept three 14-year-old girls. One lay on the floor curled up in a ball, another on the bed lying sideways, and the last on the mini sofa ready to fall off. They all pay no heave to the alarm clock ringing on the bedside table.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Wake up for pities sake!" Came the mother of Katie, who was sleeping on the bed. She had a birthday party last night and her two friends Tara and Amber spent the night.  
  
Katie moaned as her mother opened the curtains and sunlight filled the room.  
  
"Mom, it's too early." Katie said drowsily as she covered herself back up with the blanket.  
  
"Tsk tsk. It's 11:00 in the morning, Katie." The mother said and turned off her alarm clock. "That alarm clock of yours has been going off since 10:00. If you three don't get dressed, you're not going to see the Lord of the Rings!"  
  
The three girls immediately got up.  
  
"Coming." They said together.  
  
The mother shook her head and walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to see Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King!" Amber said excitingly.  
  
"I know!" Tara said literally jumping with glee as she put on a light blue t-shirt.  
  
"I wanna see how many lines Orlando is going to get in this movie." Katie said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah." Tara and Amber said together.  
  
"Whoa!" The two echoed again.  
  
"Creepy." Katie said.  
  
The girls were dropped off at the movie theater fifteen minutes later. The cute guys whistled at them as they walked in. They seemed to shine above everybody. They dressed especially nice for this occasion.  
  
Katie wore a pair of blue jean bell-bottoms with little jewels pattered across the bottom, a silver silk shirt, a pair of blue Adidas, and her hair was pulled back into a bun with glitter gel slicking it back. Tara wore a pair of faded bell-bottoms with a white beaded belt, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of light blue Adidas, and her hair hung loosely below her shoulders.  
  
Amber wore a pair of purple bell-bottoms with patterns of butterflies lined across the bottom up to the knees, a light purple spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of purple Adidas, and her hair was crinkled and her bangs were pulled back out of her face.  
  
All three looked like movie stars. The reason they dressed so nicely is that they had heard that 4 lucky people, boy or girl, that looked the nicest would win a trip to New Zealand to visit the cast of the Lord of the Rings and the set.  
  
As they went up to get their tickets, they talked amongst themselves, as they would be waiting a while.  
  
"Do you think we will win?" Tara asked.  
  
"This lane is open!" One of the movie people yelled over the commotion. Barley anybody heard it, but they did. Quickly and swiftly, they ran ahead of everybody else. They got there first.  
  
"Three tickets for The Lord of the Rings please." Tara said to the ticket person.  
  
"That'll be $18.75 please." He replied.  
  
They gave him the money and walked out of line. "Yeah!"  
  
Just then, a sign went up saying 'sold out of the Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King tickets.' The three girls squealed as everybody who is in line for that movie stepped out and headed for their cars, the mall, or the phones.  
  
" I can't believe we got the last three tickets!" Amber said faintly.  
  
"Girls! Could you come over here?" A lady at a desk asked. The three walked over. She seemed to be skimming over what they were wearing. She took an individual picture of each of them and nodded. "You three are one of the people that might be the winners of the contest. You are going to see Lord of the Rings, right?" The woman asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes!" The three of them said together.  
  
"Well good luck." The lady said and smiled. She put our pictures up with the other twenty people and put a sign on her desk that said 'no more contestants.'  
  
The three girls walked away with their stomachs in knots and their hopes high.  
  
"I wonder what else is going to happen to us this morning." Tara wondered out loud.  
  
"Who knows. C'mon the movie is about to start without us!" Katie said and the three hurried off to find seats that weren't taken. Surely enough, three seats were right in the middle in the fifth row.  
  
"I was told that the fifth row was the best row you could sit in at the movie. You're not too close but yet, not too far either." Amber said.  
  
"Really? I wonder from where?" Tara asked Katie. Katie nodded.  
  
"Shh. It's about to begin."  
  
Yes, something was about to begin, and it wasn't the movie.  
  
A/n: Is it good? I hope you have enjoyed chapter one. Keep reading if you wish to know what is going to happen. 


	2. Where are we?

Chapter two: Where are we?  
  
The movie started, Katie and Tara stared mesmerized at the movie while Amber went to get some food. It had gotten only 5 seconds into the movie when she sat back down. She handed Tara some popcorn and a Pepsi Katie some Reese's Pieces and a Mountain Dew, and for herself a Sprite and cotton candy.  
  
A person sitting next to Tara spilled there pop all over her shoes. "I'm terribly sorry, miss." The person whispered full-heartedly. Tara, Katie, and Amber all looked over at the man.  
  
"No problem." Tara whispered back, even though she was mad at him.  
  
When they turned back to continue watching the movie, they didn't see the screen anymore. Instead, they saw real life tree in front of them. Instead of sitting on chairs, they sat on rocks. Slowly, they looked around. All around were trees of green and yellow blended in with the brown trunks. Twigs and leaves lay scattered on the ground. Tara stood up.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked terrified.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that the movie place could make everything so real. I like this movie!" Amber said, fascinated. Tara stared at Amber, a glint of annoyance but yet, humor shone in her eyes. Katie fell over laughing.  
  
"Ya naa sinome?" Asked a person, hiding from the three girls view.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know Elvish. Um. he said.who.is.ah! What did he say?!" Amber yelled at the tree in front of her.  
  
"Here!" Katie finished.  
  
"Oh yes! Who is here? I am!" Amber said dumbly. Tara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Answer him!" Tara said, looking over at Amber and Katie.  
  
"Lye naa Katie, Amber, ar' Tara." Amber said, stumbling a little.  
  
"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" Another voice asked, this one much softer than the other.  
  
"Uh. I dunno what they just said. It's like. Why are you here? Oh!" Amber said thoughtfully.  
  
"Answer!" Tara said.  
  
"Lye uuma. um. sinta." Katie answered. To that answer, an arrow flew out of the air and hit right below each of their feet.  
  
"Apparently wrong answer." Tara piped up.  
  
"Uh. Mankoi lle irma sint?" Amber asked fluently.  
  
Down jumped a man from the tree in front of Tara. He landed softly on the ground, not making a sound in the quiet forest. He stood up, blonde hair falling bellow his shoulders, half up in one big braid and two small ones, his eyes glow blue in the sunlight, and he wore green and brown attire. He still pointed his bow, notched with an arrow, at them. Behind him came out two more people. One was short with a long red beard and long red hair. He wore much armor, and he held his axe ready, his eyes glinting with fearsome. The second one stood next to the blonde headed one. He wore old, torn up clothes of blacks, browns, and grays. His dark brown hair fall loosely at his shoulders, with gray eyes staring deep into each of us, as if searching for answers for their questions.  
  
Another person stepped out. He looked much older than everybody else. He had pure white hair that matched his long white robe that he wore. His gray- blue eyes sparkled as he looked over each of us. As we looked back we saw wisdom deep in the depths of his eyes and it even showed on his face. He also had a long white beard and in his hand, he carried a white staff. He did not have a weapon drawn; he just looked at us in deep concentration.  
  
"What is it you three are here for?" He asked in normal tongue instead of Sandarian.  
  
"Like we said to Le.Ow!" Amber looked over at Tara as she looked at Amber.  
  
"They don't know us." She whispered.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Like we said to the. blonde one, we don't know why we are here. We just. are." Amber said, stuttering. Tara rolled her eyes.  
  
"I see. And where are you heading?" The old man asked.  
  
"To. somewhere." Katie answered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"We are lost and don't know where we are. Could you mind pointing us out as to where we are?" Tara asked, looking over the blonde one. He was strikingly handsome and Tara couldn't help but stare. The blonde one noticed this and started to look uncomfortable, but yet, he also looked something else.  
  
"You are at the edge of Fangorn Forest, near Isenguard." The old man answered.  
  
Tara, Amber, and Katie all looked abashed. They heard of those places. Those were in the movie that they were going to see. Now they are in it!  
  
"Really!? Wow!" Amber gleefully said. She started jumping up and down. She turned around and tripped over a rock and landed on another rock which she slid down and hit her head on another rock. She stood up slowly as Tara and Katie ran over. The four people lowered their weapons, but still held them readily.  
  
Amber stood up wobbling.  
  
"It's ok. I'm." She fell to the ground. Tara and Katie kneeled next to her. Her forehead had a huge gash across it as blood bled freely from it. Her lip also cracked as her arm lay in an odd angle. The four ran over as Katie and Tara started to panic.  
  
The man knelt next to her and took off one of his packs. He took out some weird looking leaves and got them wet. He then stuck it on her forehead. Tara and Katie stood off to the side, tears welling up in their eyes, wondering if their friend would be ok. Aragorn picked Amber up and walked off towards his horse.  
  
"mani naa lle umien, Aragorn?" The one known as Legolas asked.  
  
"She needs medical attention." He said, ripping some of his shirt off and tying it around Amber's forehead.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Legolas said and jumped gracefully onto his horse. The short one named Gimli ran over.  
  
"Ha! And you think I'm going to stay here? Think again." Gimli said, trying to get on the horse, but failing miserably. Legolas helped his friend up and looked at Gandalf, Katie, and Tara. Katie looked around. Her vision swirled around her as she took a step forward. She started to feel lightheaded as she fell to one knee. Tara noticed this and knelt next to her.  
  
"Katie. Katie!" She shouted franticly.  
  
Katie didn't seem to hear her. Everything started to go black. She lost conciseness.  
  
Tara shook Katie, calling out her name, but she made no response. Gandalf walked over and lifted Katie onto his horse and hopped up after her. Tara stood on the ground, looking around to see if anyone else was there. To her surprise, she saw King Theoden and Eomer. Gandalf pointed to Eomer who looked at Tara with no emotion on his face. Tara walked over and tried to get onto the horse, but failed. Eomer helped her up and they were off as soon as she got settled.  
  
A/N: You like? I know, probably not that good right now, but I think it is. Keep reading if you wish to know what will happen next. 


	3. Rohan

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Keep reading. It's a surprising story. It's not what you think is going to happen. (That's if you think that the three girls are going to magically destroy the Ring.)  
  
Chapter Three: Rohan  
  
When they reached Rohan, they took the girls inside to get help and for questioning.  
  
Tara looked worriedly at her two friends. "Are they going to awaken soon?" She asked nobody in particular.  
  
"I do not know. Patience." Aragorn replied. He unwrapped the piece of clothe around Amber's head and observed the wound. It was still bleeding, but not very much, and dirt covered it. Aragorn set to work on cleaning the wound. On the other side of the room, Legolas was observing Katie.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with her, she has done nothing to herself to inflict wounds. She has just fainted, is all." Legolas told Tara when he walked over.  
  
Tara nodded her head. "Ok." She replied.  
  
"You looked tired. You should get some rest. We shall wake you in the morning for questioning." Aragorn said as he looked up. "Done. She just needs rest and she shall be up and about in the morning."  
  
Tara didn't hear what Aragorn had said because she had fallen asleep standing up. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other in amazement.  
  
"Never in my long years have I seen someone do that. Except for Elrohir." Legolas said. He walked over and picked the sleeping girl up and laid her across a bed. Aragorn walked out of the room, Legolas not far behind.  
  
"Do you think they are spies, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I do not know, but," Aragorn sighed," They wear strange clothes, and use strange words. I cannot say if they are spies of the enemy. They shall answer our questions tomorrow. Besides, they cannot do anything tonight, they are ill."  
  
Legolas nodded his head. "I was thinking the same thing, but when if they are spies? Should we keep a guard or someone to watch them for tonight? It would be one person, and they would hide out of sight, and be unnoticed." Legolas said.  
  
"That would be a good idea. You have just got yourself that position." Aragorn said, laughing.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Why do you not do it?"  
  
"Because, I cannot stay in one position for a long time, unlike you. Besides, I need rest, unlike you." Aragorn replied thoughtfully.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "So, that does not mean that I am not tired. Why do you watch first, then come and wake me when it is around mid night?" Legolas suggested.  
  
Aragorn thought about this for a bit. "You are so stubborn, Elf." Legolas smiled triumphantly. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
Legolas looked smug and walked outside.  
  
"I thought you were going to bed, not going outside." Aragorn said and walked outside. He did not see his companion. Sighing, he decided to head back inside when he saw his friend hooded and cloaked, standing off to the side. He walked over to his companion.  
  
"The stars have availed." Legolas whispered. Aragorn glanced over at Legolas then at the stars. "It moves its gaze."  
  
"It's alright, Legolas." Aragorn assured his friend. Legolas continued to look at the stars, not sure to heed Aragorn's assurance or not.  
  
*Back inside *  
  
Amber began to stir. She looked around the room with blurry vision. She began to sit up, but a gentle push kept her from doing so. She looked over and saw the friendly face of Tara and Katie standing by the bed.  
  
"How are you?" Tara asked, checking the wound on her friend's forehead. Blood stained the white cloth.  
  
"Doing better. What happened? One minute I was talking Elvish to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf. The nest I saw rocks then it gets blank from there." Amber asked, her throat hoarse. Katie saw this and walked over to the nightstand that sat in a corner and poured a cup of water. She walked back over and handed her the cup. Amber gladly drank it.  
  
Tara waited for Amber to finish and when she did, she helped her out of bed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go explore." Tara said anxiously.  
  
The three girls left the room quietly.  
  
Pippin couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned as he tried to find a comfortable spot on the stone floor. It was no use; he could not sleep because something in his mind was telling him to get back that crystal like ball that he found in Isanguard. He looked around to see if everyone was asleep. Throwing the covers off, he quickly stood up and started heading over to Gandalf.  
  
"Pip, what're you doin'?" Merry asked as he sat up. Pippin quickly turned around, sweat beading his forehead. He didn't answer his cousin and just continued over to Gandalf.  
  
"Pip?" Merry whispered.  
  
Pippin once again ignored his cousin. When he got to Gandalf, he jumped back. The wizard lay there; eyes wide open, looking up at the ceiling. Pippin waved his hand in front of the old man. When he mad no response, he grabbed a vase. Gulping, he quickly snatched the wrapped up ball out of Gandalf's arms and replaced it with the vase.  
  
"Pippin?" Merry whispered, starting to get up.  
  
"I just want to see it, one last time." Pippin finally answered, unwrapping the cloth that held the evil thing.  
  
Amber, Tara, and Katie walked into the room then. Pippin and Merry didn't seem to notice. Tara noticed the black orb lying in the white cloth and quickly ran towards Pippin.  
  
"Pippin! No!" Tara yelled. Pippin looked up and ignored her. He looked at it for a moment, and then grabbed it. The back and gray smoke began to swirl, creating many different colors. The smoke vanished and was replaced by flame. The Eye of Sauron looked up at Pippin.  
  
Pippin began to sweat, as he tried to look away from it, but failed miserably. Tara reached Pippin as he began to sprawl on the ground, mouth wide open, but saying nothing. Tara grabbed the ball out of his hands. She began doing the same thing.  
  
*Back outside *  
  
Legolas looked ailed as he looked over at Aragorn. "He's here!"  
  
Aragorn turned around and ran into the palace, Legolas close on his heels. When they got inside, they saw Tara tossing and turning on the ground holding a fiery ball.  
  
"Gandalf!" Merry screamed. Gandalf immediately woke up and hopped out of bed. He saw what was going on and quickly ran over.  
  
Aragorn grabbed the thing out of Tara's hands as he slowly shrank to the ground. Legolas grabbed onto Aragorn's arm, wanting to help his friend, but couldn't. Aragorn fell to the ground and let go of the ball. It went rolling and Gandlaf threw a piece of cloth over it.  
  
"You are a fool!" Gandalf said angrily as he turned around to see Tara lying on the ground next to Pippin, both not moving. Gandalf walked over to the both of them and placed one hand on each forehead.  
  
Aragorn slowly shook his head while Legolas helped him up. Amber and Katie ran over to their friend's side as both Tara and Pippin began to wake.  
  
"Tell me, both of you. What did you see."? Gandalf said, looking hard into both their eyes.  
  
"I saw a shadowy figure standing above a great tower with dark clouds and lightning all around him. He looked evil and powerful." Tara answered. Gandlaf looked over at Pippin.  
  
"I. I saw a white tree in a courtyard of stone. With fire all around it." Pippin answered.  
  
"Did you tell him about the Ring and where it is now. Speak!" Gandalf said, his patience thinning.  
  
"I. I. I saw him. He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He began to hurt me." Pippin explained, as he looked around frantically, expecting to see 'him' pop out at any moment.  
  
"Look at me. Pippin, did you tell him anything about the Ring?" Gandalf asked more kindly this time. Pippin shook his head. Gandalf sighed and looked up at the others. "Off to bed now. There is nothing to see here!"  
  
Everyone began to leave, Legolas and Aragorn taking the sweating and terrified Tara with them. Following behind was Amber and Katie.  
  
A/N: You like? I might've said the wrong thing with Legolas and Aragorn when they first get outside, but.. I tried, that's all that counts right? 


End file.
